ebidanfandomcom-20200214-history
Choutokkyuu (Bullet Train)
Choutokkyuu (超特急) also known as Bullet Train is a six-member japanese boygroup under EBiDAN affiliated with Stardust Promotion. The group concept is main dancer and back vocal, where dancers are dancing on the front while the vocalist is singing on the back. Choutokkyuu doesn't have a permanent center, the center of the group will change for each song. About the group Choutokkyuu was formed on the 25th december 2011 and debuted on the 10th june 2012. At that time, they still consisted of seven members, but Koichi's retirement from the group was announced on the 16th january 2018 and he officially left on the 8th april. They don't call themselves idols, but the media does. Each member has a color and a specific role. They also represent the cars of a train with their numbers. They are diverse in style, but mostly know for their 'lame and cool ' (dasai-kakkoi) style. History Members/E x-Members Current members Kai Full name: Ogasawara Kai Position: Main dancer Number: 2 Color: Blue Role: Mysterious Ryoga Full name: Funatsu Ryoga Position: Main dancer, Leader Number: 3 Color: Purple Role: Skinny Takuya Full name: Kusakawa Takuya Position: Main dancer Number: 4 Color: Green Role: Muscle Yuki Full name: Murata Yuki Position: Main dancer Number: 5 Color: Red Role: Clumsy Yusuke Full name: Fukuda Yusuke Position: Main dancer Number: 6 Color: Yellow Role: Energetic Takashi Full name: Matsuo Takashi Position: Back vocal Number: 7 Color: Pure white Role: Youngest child Ex-members Koichi Full name: Yoshino Koichi Position: Back vocal Number: 1 Color: Black Role: Dad Withdrawal was announced on the 16th January 2018, officially left the group on the 8th April. Left the agency on the 1st April 2019. Sho Basically nothing is know about him. He was in the original formation from 2011, but left soon and got replaced by Takuya Discography Albums # 2014.12.03 RING # 2016.10.26 Dramatic Seven # 2018.11.14 GOLDEN EPOCH Digital Albums # 2019.01.23 Sweetest Battlefield at Musashino Forest Sport Plaza DAY2 # 2019.03.27 GOLDEN EPOCH AT SAITAMA SUPER ARENA Singles # 2012.06.10 TRAIN # 2012.10.24 Shake body # 2013.02.13 POLICEMEN # 2013.06.05 Bloody Night # 2013.11.13 Kiss Me Baby # 2014.03.26 ikki!!!!!i!! # 2014.06.11 Believe×Believe # 2014.11.12 Star Gear / EBiDAY EBiNAI / Burn! # 2015.06.10 Stardust LOVE TRAIN / Battaman (スターダストLove Train/バッタマン) # 2015.09.09 Beautiful Chaser feat Marty Friedman # 2016.03.02 Yell # 2017.04.26 Chou Nevagiva DANCE (超ネバギバ DANCE) # 2017.07.26 My Buddy # 2018.04.04 a kind of love # 2018.08.08 Jesus # 2019.06.10 Hey Hey Hey Special Unit Singles # 2013.07.17 Starlight under the name Ultra Choutokkyuu as a collaboration single with '"Ultraman Ginga" Limited Singles # 2015.02.14 No More Cry [3rd Anniversary Special!!!!!!!!ver.] in CD diameter 8cmhttp://bullettrain.jp/news/news5963/ # 2019.02.20 Soleil (ソレイユ) collaboration with Ren Takada -12inch Analog Single- Digital Singles # 2017.07.09 My Buddy(TVsize) # 2019.01.23 New Mix ≪vol.1≫ # 2019.03.27 New Mix ≪vol.2≫ Compilations / Others * 2015.12.16 Various Artists - #globe20th -SPECIAL COVER BEST- (#10 Love Again) Live Concerts DVD & Blu-Ray # 2014.04.07 BULLET TRAIN ONE MAN SHOW ikki ni HOORU de Fuku-okoshida!!!!!i!! 2014 at Nippon Seinenkan # 2015.02.04 “BULLET TRAIN ONEMAN SHOW 2014” Zenkoku Zepp TOUR 8.29 at Zepp Tokyo # 2015.12.02 BULLET TRAIN ONE MAN "CHRISTMAS"SHOW 3rd Anniversary Special!!!!!!!!〜Seinaru Ichiya at TOKYO INTERNATIONAL FORUM HALL A # 2016.05.18 Choutokkyuu CHRISTMAS ONEMAN LIVE 2015 Fantasy Love Train〜Kimi no Gen Made Tsunagaru Rail〜 at Kokuritsu Yoyogi Kyōgi-jō Daiichi Taiikukan # 2017.02.15 Choutokkyuu LIVE TOUR 2016 Synchronism # 2017.09.20 BULLET TRAIN ONEMAN SHOW SPRING HALL TOUR 2015 "20 Oku-bun no LINK Bokura no RING" # 2017.09.20 BULLET TRAIN ONEMAN SHOW SUMMER LIVE HOUSE TOUR 2015〜fanfare to you.〜 # 2017.09.20 Choutokkyuu BOYS GIG Vol.2 # 2017.09.20 BULLET TRAIN CHRISTMAS ONEMAN SHOW 2016 Aisu。in Wonder Land # 2017.11.15 Bullet Train 5th Anniversary Tour 2017 Super Trans NIPPON Express # 2018.05.23 BULLET TRAIN ARENA TOUR 2017-2018 THE END FOR BEGINNING AT YOKOHAMA ARENA # 2018.05.23 BULLET TRAIN ARENA TOUR 2017-2018 THE END FOR BEGINNING AT OSAKA-JO HALL # 2019.01.23 BULLET TRAIN ARENA TOUR 2018 Sweetest Battlefield at Musashino Forest Sport Plaza Main Arena # 2019.03.27 BULLET TRAIN Arena Tour 2018 GOLDEN EPOCH AT SAITAMA SUPER ARENA # 2019.08.08 BULLET TRAIN Arena Tour 2018 Sweetest Battlefield at WORLD HALL # 2019.08.08 BULLET TRAIN Arena Tour 2018 GOLDEN EPOCH at OSAKA-JO HALL Variety Show DVD & Blu-Ray # 2013.08.07 Chou×D # 2013.11.13 Chou×D Music+ 2nd Season # 2014.03.26 Chou×D Music+ 3rd Season # 2017.07.26 Choutokkyuu to Iku! Tabetetsu no Tabi Taiwan # 2019.01.09 Choutokkyuu to Iku! Tabetetsu no Tabi Thailand # 2019.08.08 Gira Gira Choutokkyuu Appearances Music Videos Sakura Color by GreeeeN (Kai, Ryoga, Takuya, Yuki, Yusuke) Movies * Sideline. October 21, 2015 (Starring all members) TV Dramas TV Shows Commercials Publications Awards Trivia References